Anubis
Anubis (アヌビス), also known as God of Destruction Anubis (破壊アヌビスの神) is the Egyption God of the Dead and the evil God of Destruction and is very loyal to Lord Hades as part of the Land of the Dead. Anubis is very strong to compare to God of Destruction but not strong enough against Harmony Gods and the Omni-Kings. Anubis is only loyal to Lord Hades about ruling the dead along with King Minos - the famous the judger to all Land of the Dead. Anubis is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. He appears as a secondary antagonist in Season Five. Personality: Anubis is more like Beerus-type except the colour is black with red and wear traditional Egyptian God - look on him and holding the staff that's look like an Ankh in golden colour. Anubis escort the soul toward the endless pit of the Underground, where Minos judge them. Anubis is wise and understand about power of controlling the dead. But strong to compare to Hades himself. He's much more destruction to compare on Lord Beerus, Chompa and the other, knowing he was once a former God of Destruction before dis-rank and lose his title toward his next God of Destruction as the next replacement. Power and Abilities: As the Egyptian God of the Dead, Anubis is said to have power superior to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and Loki. However he is surpassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. In his God of Destruction form, Anubis later overpowers Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form in which Shido had to utilize his 'True Ultra Instinct' state to defeat him. His power level is about 80,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God of Destruction, Anubis has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. Anubis is said to be stronger than even Loki who is the God of Destruction of the Sixth Multiverse. Superhuman Speed: Anubis can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Anubis can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a God of Destruction, Anubis is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a God of Destruction, Anubis also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Death Manipulation: '''As the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis can decide, determine and manipulate the causes of death, allowing them to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets appointed death. '''Underworld Lordship: As the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis has authority and duty in the Underworld, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Necromancy: '''As the Egyptian God of Death, Anubis's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good, evil or neither. '''Command of the Dead: He command the Dead under Lord Hades' wisdom that he order the Dead to 'destroy' anything that opposing any threat. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of ki. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Anubis is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Anubis. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. * '''Death Slash: He did wield a Ankh staff, but when his staff is glowing and transformer into a deadly scythe can slash thousand living matter in split second, but it was none as Million-death Slashes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Anubis ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction '''- Anubis possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Destruction - As a former God of Destruction, Anubis possesses the ability to give some of his energy to others in the form of an energy sphere capable of destroying other Gods or deceased individuals. ** Destruction Ball '''- Anubis combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at his foe. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Anubis creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - '''Anubis holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. Transformation God of Destruction Anubis achieved this form, after becoming a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. Anubis also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power has increased tremendously to the point of being superior to that of a Super Saiyan Blue 5. In this form, Anubis can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. His power level in this form is about 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: '''Hades and Anubis: Two of them are excellent partner, knowing they'd love torment on the dead to see them pain. Minos and Anubis: Both of them are excellent quality of partners, knowing they'd enjoy judge the sin of the living species. Quotes: (To himself) "I was once a God of Destruction, very long ago before I was disrank my the gods. I lost my title, I'd lost my ranks from my authority by the Gods who put me this fiendish hell in my entire life." (To Lord Beerus) "Did you really think you can beat me, Lord Beerus? Unverise 7: God of Destruction. Rank: 7. Rank the lowest of the bottom score from polls result. Such a shame, it was once a top of the leader board. But it's 2nd lowest ranks, unlike you!." Category:Gods Category:God of destruction Category:Antagonists Category:Characters